A Bet, A Dance and Some Prom Night Romance
by Jubilee
Summary: The most popular guy in school asks Jessie to the prom but things aren't always what they seem.


Summery: How Jessie passes her Arts and Media course. Category: Music Video, J/J HR Rating:PG, Just to be safe. Feedback:YES!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Archivers: Take it! Just tell me first. Disclaimer:Jubilee: Um guys...I have to tell you something. You know all those great characters in my fics? Well, They aren't mine. ::Gasps all around.:: Yeah. I know. Some people named HB own them. Emby owns Pearl. Shadowlie owns CK. And the songs? Someone: NO!!! NOT THE SONGS!!!! Jubilee: Yeah it's not mine either. The Spice Girls own "Lady is a Vamp". Village People own "YMCA. Sarah McLachlan owns Angel. Sorry. Someone: What about all this money I was going to give you? Jubilee: Go spend it on yourself when I'm done. ::Insert loud cheers.:: In other words: I don't own em. I'm not making any money. Don't sue me. I'm poor. I have to pay for college. Oh, yeah. I also just saw "10 Things I Hate About You", so, you'll see that as a theme here. This fic is dedicated to my fellow HARP, Kara!!!!!!!! 

A Bet, A Dance, And Some Prom Night Romance(1/1) 

BRINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! 

CK jumped up from her seat in the art room. "Finally!!!!" Jessie, who sat next to her, looked up and grinned. "I know!!!!" They both grabbed their bookbags and started making their way to the door, when suddenly, "Jessica? Could I please speak to you?" Jessie sighed and looked at her teacher. "Sure, Mrs. J." Having a bad feeling about this, she shut the door. 

"Pearl, if I don't do something, I'm gonna fail Arts and Media! Dad will KILL me!!!! What am I going to do???!" "At least you HAVE an excuse! You were kidnapped!" "Still! If we don't pass, we have to go to SUMMER SCHOOL!!! I'm NOT spending my summer there!!!" "Hold on a second, Jessie. I think I have an idea! If it works, this will save both our skins!" "Our skins?" "This will work. This is going to save you from Summer School. And maybe, it will even save us from a dateless status for the prom." "I thought you wanted to go with Hadji..." "I do." "Then ask him." "Shh. I'm thinking." "What? What is it!?" "You still have that video camera, right?" "Yeah..." "But nothing. Get your credit card and cell phone, girl. We're going shopping." "WHY?" "You'll see..." 

Mrs. Johnson listened as Jessie and her sister explained the project. They had asked if they could present their project not only to her, but to the class as well. She didn't see what was wrong with that, until they wheeled a television and a VCR. They told her that they had combined music with a media form, but she didn't know what they had done, exactly. Now, she was having second thoughts. Jessie pulled a tape out of her bag, and popped it in the VCR. "YEAH, BABY, YEAH!!!"Jessie blushed slightly. "Sorry. Wrong tape. No big deal. Hold on." She dug a little deeper and pulled out the other tape. Pearl grabbed it and pressed play. ****************************************************************************** ******************** ::Image of Pearl, dressed totally glam in a red tight sequined strapless dress that flares out at the ankles. Her hair is folded up to look like a bob. Red elbow length gloves, an ornate diamond necklace and some matching earrings complete the image. She's standing on an old 40's style stage with a microphone in front of her. She hears the opening notes and starts to sing. ::Elvis was a coola shaker marley , Ziggy Melody Maker ::Switch to Jessie in a training room. She's wearing a tight short black minidress with black knee-high boots. She's also wearing black sunglasses and singing. ::She's a Bond babe, kick some ass:: She takes 3 steps, does a roundoff, back handspring, and kicks the head off a practice dummy.:: Doctor No, this girl's got class ::Pulls down her sunglasses slightly and winks at the camera.:: ::Pearl and Jessie walk on from opposite sides of a shadowy, dingy warehouse, Jessie's dressed up in bellbottoms and a neon pink, orange and green shirt. Pearl's wearing short shorts and a floral printed fitted top. Both are wearing platforms.:: Charlie's Angels , Girls on top Handbags, heels their pistols rock ::They strike the traditional Charlie's Angel's pose.:: Baby Love a soul glam queen ::Shot back to Pearl in the red dress. pan to include most of the audience. All the guys are practically drooling.:: Sing the blues a love supreme ::Everyone throws roses on the stage for Pearl:: Sixties Twiggy set the pace ::It's a disco-like club with lots of swingers. (Think Austin Powers) Jessie and Jonny start to do the twist. She's wearing one of those print 60's minidresses. He's wearing tight pants and a V-necked, button-down shirt:: Way back then she had the face ::Jonny turns her twice and then dips her:: ::Jessie and Pearl Behind them are various images of famous women varying from Madonna to Shannon Miller to Margaret Thatcher:: That's all in the past, legends built to last But she's got something new She's a power girl in a 90's world And she knows just what to do ::FLASH:: ::They walk down a runway dressed in identical glam dresses again, Pearl in red, Jessie in black. Jonny and Hadji are in the audience acting as photographers.:: Cause the lady is vamp, she's vixen not a tramp She's a dadadadada da da Come on fellows raise your bets cause you ain't seen nothing yet She's the top of the top she's the best : :Jessie wearing a blue velvety casual dress with a pair of black low top sneakers. Pearl's next to her in a pair of black flares and a white blouse with a black suede vest. They're standing next to cutouts of Jackie and John Kennedy.:: Jackie O we loved her so ::Pearl elbows the cutout of JFK:: So did Mr. President as far as we know ::Pearl walks on wearing the pink gown Marilyn Monroe wore in "Gentlemen prefer Blondes" and a blonde wig.:: Norma Jean had a 7 year itch ::Jonny and Hadji walk on and pick her up so she's laying on her side.:: Some like it hot to a fever pitch ::They walk off with her.:: ::Jessie sitting on the bleachers. She's wearing a light blue poodle skirt and a white sweater. Her hair's pulled up into a ponytail with a white scarf wrapped around it.:: Sandy, Danny summer love Pink Ladies, T-birds to the moon above ::Pearl and Jessie dressed in their regular casual clothes, Pearl: fitted blue jeans and a white baby doll top with Supergirl on it. Her hair's down and she has on white platform shoes. Jessie: black capri pants and a white short top with white canvas sneakers, no socks. Her hair's pulled back with a black headband. They're walking throughout one of those wax musams in the famous women section.:: That's all in the past, legends built to last But we've got something new She's a power girl in a 90's world She's a downtown swinging dude ::Pearl's walking down the street in a black skort and a royal blue satin top.:: Cause the lady is vamp, she's vixen not a tramp ::Some guy goes to grab her shoulder. She smacks him back and forth across the face in time to the da da part.:: She's a dadadadada da da ::Jessie and some guy are kickboxing. She has on black boxer shorts and a red sports bra top. Pearl's the bookie and is seated next to ring. There's a LONG line and she's calling out to everyone. :: Come on fellows raise your bets cause you ain't seen nothing yet ::Jessie does a back knuckle, misses, but does a jump spin roundhouse kick to his head and connects.:: She's the top of the top she's the best ::Jessie grins, places a foot on his back and raises her hand in victory.:: ::Las Vegas scene, complete with stage, raised platform, dancers and big neon sign. Jessie and Pearl are dressed up short, sequined black dresses on the platform.:: Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh, Sporty yes now that's your lot We're the Spice Girls ready to goLadies and gents can you please take your seats And we hope that you enjoyed the show ::They take their bows and Jessie grins and says...:: Thank you, Thank you very much ****************************************************************************** **** All the kids in their class stood up and began to applaud. Then suddenly, CK shouted, "WAIT! There's still the credits." They all stopped and leaned forward in anticipation. As the audience watched, a big stage with a red velvet curtain appeared. A big screen rolled down, until it was about 7 feet above the stage. The lights dimmed and on the screen, the words, "The insane blonde who helped out with this project....Pearl Kenyon." Pearl stepped out in a long, royal blue, satin dress with thick straps, and evening gloves. She grinned and bowed slightly. Then, she stepped back to let the next person be introduced. All the boys who were watching let their jaws fall open. That was Pearl?! All attention turned back to the screen as more words appeared. "The insane red-head who had to do this project.... Jessie Bannon." Jessie walked out from behind the curtain, blushing furiously. She was dressed in a green velvet gown with spaghetti straps and beaded details on the bodice. She walked over and stood next to Pearl. Everyone burst out laughing as the final introduction appeared on the screen. "The two insane guys who were blackmailed into helping Jessie out... Jonny Quest and Hadji Singh." The two walked out and started to blush as the girls walked over and kissed them on the cheek. Jonny blushed when Jessie kissed him and his lips brushed her ear. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He was glad she stopped wearing that hideous pink! Pearl kissed Jonny on the cheek, but after she kissed Hadji, she paused for a second and whispered something into his ear, making him blush even more. ****************************************************************************** Jessie looked over at her sister and hissed, "What did you say to him?!" Pearl grinned back. "That's for me to know, and you not to." Jessie sighed and said, "You've been hanging around me too long." Pearl just laughed and looked back to Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson stood up and looked at the girls with a carefully neutral face. I have to admit. In all my years, I have never seen something like this before. It was shocking." Jessie's face fell slightly. "Shockingly original." Jessie's jaw dropped open. "I have never seen anyone put so much time and thought into an extra credit project. And the idea of using both art and media and actually taking the time to research the periods involved. I have never seen such a wonderful or more original and historically accurate piece and I am giving you an 'A' not only on the project but on your report card as well. You have truly earned it. Congratulations." The rest of the class started to applaud as Jessie grinned and thanked her teacher. ****************************************************************************** After the bell rang, the class crowded around Jessie and Pearl. The guys asked both Pearl AND Jessie to go to the prom with them. The girls asked them what they could POSSIBLY have on Hadji and Jonny. "I grew up with them. A lot!" was Jessie's reply. James Anderson, the most popular guy in school asked to give them a ride home. Jessie looked close to accepting it, but declined, apologising and explaining that they already had rides with Jonny and Hadji. "Do you have a date for the prom," he persisted. "Nah, not yet. I usually go stag. But if I need one, I'll let you know, kay?" James just grinned and said, "Well, if not, save me a dance at the prom?" Jessie smiled. "Sure!" Jonny stared at Jessie, who looked like a bundle of energy as she slid into the front seat. "Why are you so happy?" "Well, about 15 guys asked me and Pearl to the prom." Hadji turned to look at Pearl, who was sitting next to him in the back seat. "Umm, Pearl, I thought WE were going to go to the prom." said Hadji. "Well, you didn't ask me." replied Pearl. Hadji blushed, somewhat embarrased. "Well then...um...would you like to go to the prom with me?" Pearl smiled at him and said, "It's about time! Of course I will." Jonny glanced into the back seat as he drove. "Hadj, I'm proud of you. You've finally found a girl who DIDN'T want to kill one of us." Jessie laughed as Hadji looked indignant. Pearl looked confused. "What?" Hadji blushed again. "It is nothing. Never mind. Do not worry about it." "HADJI!" Hadji sighed and as he began to list the multitude of evil women he fell in love with, Jonny glanced over at Jessie. "You know who you're going with yet?" "Well, James Anderson invited me," she replied. "What did you say?" "I told him I'd get back to him. I did promise him a dance, though." Jonny wrinkled his brow slightly. "Why'd you do that?" "Well, he's really nice. And thoughtful. Remember when I was out for 2 weeks with the flu? He even bought me a get well card, balloon, and some flowers!" "I'm just a little worried. That's all." "Why?" "There are rumors about him in the locker room." "So?! There was also that rumor about you and Hadji!" "Jessie, don't even go there." Jessie persisted, determined to make her point. "Well, was it true?" "Of COURSE not!" Jonny screamed. "Well then." Jessie grinned, knowing she had won the battle. ****************************************************************************** Jessie and Pearl were crowded into their bedroom, getting ready for the prom. Pearl was sitting at their vanity as Jessie stood behind her in a royal purple robe. She was straightening Pearl's thick and slightly wavy hair with her straightening iron. "I never knew your hair was so thick!" said Jessie as she set the iron down and started to brush Pearl's hair. "I get it from my mom," Pearl replied. "By the way, I like how your hair turned out." Jessie reached up and gingerly touched the thick cluster of curls on top of her head. "I didn't know how it would turn out. But I like it. You're really good at styling hair." Pearl grinned back at her. "I got it from Dad." "So, hopefully, I got it too." The two girls giggled as Jessie set back to work. 

Jonny sighed as he tried to tie his tie yet again. Hadji glanced over at his adopted brother and sighed as well. "Jonny, what is wrong?" "I don't know, Hadj. I guess I'm a little worried." "Why is this, my friend?" "I'm worried about Jessie and Anderson." "Are you worried, or jealous?" "Worried! The guy has a reputation that would make Surd jealous!" "Jonny, don't you think Jessie would not be able to take care of herself?" "I know she can. I just don't want her to get hurt." "I think you feel more for her than you are letting on." 

The girls laughed as they walked down the steps. Hadji's mouth dropped open at the sight of Pearl, who was wearing a long, slightly fitted, ice blue gown with a cameo choker. Jessie stood next to her in a more modern, emerald green sequined minidress. Jessie looked up and grinned at Jonny. "Do you have room for one more? I'd rather go with you guys than James." "I don't know...." replied Jonny. "Come on, Jonny" "I guess." "Thanks, Jonny!!" Jessie cried as she kissed him on the cheek. Jonny blushed and said, "Let's go." As they arrived at the prom, they were greeted by the sight of a crowded dance floor. The sounds of Selena drifted softly through the air. As Hadji and Pearl went on the dance floor and Jonny went to talk to one of his soccer teammates, Jessie slipped into the bathroom to check her make-up. As she reapplyed her lipstick, CK came out from one of the stalls. "Jessie! There you are!!! I HAVE to talk to you." "Yeah, CK?" "I found out why James asked you to the prom so late." Jessie looked at CK. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. "Ok. Spill." "Well....He only asked you out because he made a bet with someone that he could get you in bed before the prom was over." Jessie paled under her makeup. "He...WHAT?" "Jess...I'm sorry." Jessie's jaw hardened. Then, she walked out of the bathroom with one thought on her mind. Revenge. James was out on the dance floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the angelic face of Jessica Bannon. "Hey! You made it! Ready to dance the dance you promised." Jessie just stared at him, her eyes glistening. "You made a bet about me?" James looked worried for a second. How could she know about that? He decided to try and bluff his way out. "No. Of course I didn't. Why would I bet about having sex with you?" Jessie paled even more. "You did. You little JERK!" The dance floor quieted as everyone turned to look at Jessie and James. Pearl, Hadji and Jonny were working their way through the crowd, trying to find out what had upset Jessie so much. "Jessie, baby, listen..." He was cut off by Jessie's knee between his legs and her fist in his face. "That was for me and all the other girls you've done this to." She then turned and ran out into the park across the street. Jonny stared after her. "What happened?" CK appeared next to him. "You were right." Jonny looked at her as what she meant sank in. He then turned and gave James a good, solid kick in the ribs. Then he ran after Jessie. Jonny could see Jessie's red hair flying behind her like a banner. "Jess! Jessie! Wait up!!!!!" Jessie kept running, so Jonny sped up to catch her. "Jess, stop!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around to race him. Her emerald green eyes were red and swollen. Tears etched wet trails down her face. Jonny's eyes widened. He hadn't seen her this upset since her grandfather died. He placed his left hand on her shoulder as his right gently wiped away her tears. "Jess. It'll be ok..." "No! It's not ok!!!! ...I thought he really liked me." "Jess..." Jessie sat down on the grass, her knees pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. "I'm sick of being alone! I've always been alone, and I probably always will be. Not physically. I mean like that one person you know you can be with, and that they'll never hurt you on purpose. " Jonny then sat down next to her and draped one arm over her shoulders. Jessie looked up at him, slightly hysterical "I know you probably don't believe me, but my mom and dad used to have that. But dad got scared. That's why he worked so much. And all the women he dates...I feel like I'm stuck here all alone with no one who loves me." Jonny sighed. "I understand completely." "You do?" Jonny nodded, and the two sat in silence, enjoying the silence and the faint strains of the music from the prom. Jonny then grinned and pulled her up and they began to play "YMCA". Jessie began to giggle as he pantomimed the song. They grabbed hands and swung each other around until they were both breathless with laughter. They were still holding hands, and laughing at each other when the DJ announced loudly, "This is the last song tonight, so I hope you had fun!" Then, they heard the opening notes of "Angel", by Sarah McLachlan. Wordlessly, they walked into each others arms, and began to sway to the music. Jessie sighed and relaxed in his embrace. She felt safe here, like she did in Race's arms when she was little, only differently. Jonny smiled as he rested his chin on her head. Whenever he danced with girls, he felt awkward, but with Jessie, he felt, as cliche as it was, like she was made for him. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of her head. Jessie looked up at him, and her lips brushed against his accidentally. The two jumped back in shock. Then, slowly and carefully, they allowed their lips to meet gently once again. Once they separated, they returned to dancing, lips still touching from time to time in chaste kisses that warmed their hearts. And still the music drifted through the air. "You spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that will make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction. Oh, beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins. Let me be empty. Well, weightlessness and maybe I'll find some peace tonight. In the arms of the angel, far away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here." 

Far, Far Away... 

"It's about time," sighed Rachel. Jessie's grandfather, Alejandro, sighed as well. "I'm just glad they'll both be happy. And while you took care of that, I took care of that Anderson boy." Rachel looked at the older man. "What did you do?" "He got expelled for gambling on school property and sexual harassment." Rachel giggled at the thought. "He deserved it." "Unfortunately, Jessie and Jonny are both suspended for two days for fighting" "Well, at least they won't be alone anymore. " Rachel glanced down and said dryly, "Maybe we should give them some time alone." Alejandro looked down. "Ok. But we'll have to separate them soon." Rachel grinned at him. "I think they'll be ok." And the two gently spread their wings and flew away. 


End file.
